Tranquilize
by Tranquilized-Night
Summary: AU: Slash: Sirius/Harry One-Shot: What is right and what is wrong? Why can’t Harry have what he wants, even if it is Sirius? Wasn’t Harry entitled to what he wanted in return for saving the Wizarding World?


Title: Tranquilize

Rating: M/NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Strong Sexual Content, Language, Alternate Universe, and Underage Sex (16) ONE-SHOT

Summary: What is right and what is wrong? Why can't Harry have what he wants, even if it is Sirius? Wasn't Harry entitled to what he wanted in return for saving the Wizarding World?

Beta: The lovely and talented **Kamerreon**.

**Tranquilize**

_Time it tells living in my hometown,_

_Wedding bells, they begin easy_

_Live it down, baby don't talk that much,_

_Baby knows, but baby don't tease me._

_In the park we could go walking,_

_Drown in the dark or we could go sailing_

_On the sea_

_I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door_

_I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more_

_See I was thinking that I lost my mind_

_But it's been getting to me all this time_

_And it don't stop dragging me down_

_Time it tells living in my hometown,_

_Wedding bells, they begin easy_

_Live it down, baby don't talk that much,_

_Baby knows, but baby don't tease me._

_In the park we could go walking,_

_Drown in the dark or we could go sailing_

_On the sea_

_Always here, always on time_

_Close call, was it love or was it just easy_

_Money talks when people need shoes and socks,_

_Steady boys, I'm thinking she needs me_

_I was just sipping on something sweet_

_I don't need political process_

_I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door_

_I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more_

_See I was thinking that I lost my mind_

_But it's been getting to me all this time_

_And it don't stop dragging me down_

_Silently reflection turns my world to stone_

_Patiently correction leaves us all alone_

_And sometimes I'm a travel man_

_But tonight this engine's failing_

_I still hear the children playing_

_Kick the can, kick the can, skip and blackjack_

_Steal a car and ring a round-rosey,_

_Rock and roll, candyland, boogeyman,_

_Run away and give me your sneakers_

_Acid rain, when Abel looked up at Cain_

_We began the weeping and wailing_

_A hurried high from pestilence, pills, and pride,_

_It's a shame, we could have gone sailing_

_But heaven knows,_

_Heaven knows everything_

_Tranquilize_

_I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door_

_I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more_

_See I was thinking that I lost my mind_

_But it's been getting to me all this time_

_And it don't stop dragging me down_

_Silently reflection turns my world to stone_

_Patiently correction leaves us all alone_

_And sometimes I'm a travel man_

_But tonight this engine's failing_

_I still hear the children playing_

_Deadbeat dancers come to us and stay_

_Cause I don't care where you've been_

_And I don't care what you've seen_

_We're the ones who still believe_

_And we're looking for a page_

_In that lifeless book of hope_

_Where a dream might help you cope_

_With the Bushes and the bombs_

_A-re, Tranquilized_

_Tranquilize - The Killers _

_______________________________

- Gray and Green -

"Harry? You know this is wrong…"

"Hmm," he replied quietly.

"But you don't care?"

"Not at all."

"Why?"

"Why should I care about people's ideas of right and wrong? Is it right that they believe a sixteen-year-old is supposed to save their soul from a Dark Lord? Is it right that a Headmaster makes me live with abusive Muggles? If this is wrong then I don't want to be right. If you want me to leave, tell me now."

"Merlin Harry, I can't tell you no," he stressed in a husky, whisky tone that sent a chill down Harry's back.

Jet-black hair flittered across his chest as a perfectly slender, porcelain-skinned teenager slid a leg over his hard torso, mounting him thoroughly. Sirius gazed up at the beautiful essence that was Harry Potter. His hair was so long it rippled in layers down his back, but it was shorter on the sides curving around his heart-shaped face. There was a touch of pink in his cheeks and his lips were curved into a soft smile. His eyes glowed like emerald jewels under the fringe of dark lashes. "Tell me to get out of your room, it's as simple as that."

The gray-eyed man shook his head. While his hair was the same black, it was wavy and much shorter stopping just above his broad shoulders. His skin was a shade or two darker and a few attractive laugh lines around his mouth signaled his age.

Harry didn't care about age, it was a pathetic number that people used as an excuse for everything. Sirius was a gorgeous man, he hadn't lost his youthful twenty-one-year-old personality, nor did he lose anything in terms of looks. When Harry leaned down into him, his nose was assaulted by a deep musky scent. He placed a few wet kisses on Sirius' bare chest getting a soft moan. Harry ran his tongue up the man's neck to his smooth chin before dipping into his mouth and sealing their lips together with a flare of heated desire.

Harry could taste the sex on his mouth and crooned while writhing his body down and clashing their cocks together in a burst of arousing pleasure. Harry gasped and Sirius clutched him tightly with one hand, reached around with the other, and slid his fingers inside of slightly loosened muscles from the night before.

Not breaking the kiss or the contact of friction, Harry leaned over and grabbed the white tube. Sirius took it from his nimble fingers and began to apply it to the both of them before Harry arched his back and settled down onto Sirius' organ that slid right up inside of him.

Screaming, Harry placed his hands on the man's chest and rocked down until he took all of the slick cock, getting an 'Oh fuck!' from him.

Sirius clutched Harry's hips and watched with a wild spark at how wrong it was to crave the body on top of him, to crave the hotness of his kisses and the tight innocence of his body. His screams and sensual writhing were like a rare art that could never be seen or gazed upon for its beauty.

Harry's moans reached a volume of delirium—Sirius' name left his lips over and over. The teen fell forward onto his chest kissing and whimpering until Sirius flipped him over onto his back and settled between his slender legs and took over, pounding his hips into Harry's without a care for anything but the pleas and cries Harry was making.

Harry slung his thin arms around Sirius and met those sharp thrusts with his own. The sensitive spot inside of him was singing and crooning the deeper and harder Sirius went.

"I can't say no to you," Sirius said for the second time and dipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry mewed and sucked it with fervor, before gasping and releasing his orgasm between the two of them.

"Then don't."

Upon feeling Harry's come shoot up his chest and more screams and pleas, he thrust in once more and held it there as Harry bucked and squirmed against his own release.

"Ooooh," Harry's swollen lips hummed. "Sirius!"

"Harry!" Sirius choked out as he clutched the sweaty, beautiful figure underneath him. He collapsed to the side and Harry curled up in his arms, legs still locked around him. "Oh Merlin…"

"You had it right the first time," Harry murmured hoarsely.

Chuckling, Sirius clutched Harry and stroked his face. They lay there without any real idea of cleaning up their mess—both were trapped in thoughts.

Sirius' were a little more horrific. He was sleeping with his godson and he wasn't about to stop any time soon because he didn't want him to stop. Sirius was in love with his godson and not in a good way. Not in the way that was healthy.

Oh, this was bad, wrong, and almost evil.

Though they weren't related and Sirius had missed Harry's entire life, it was still wrong considering Sirius went to school with James Potter.

Harry was not James Potter. No, Sirius had never slept with James Potter. James was never this beautiful or this captivating. He was in too deep and he didn't think he'd ever get out of it.

Harry wanted him, he'd laid a claim, and Sirius could not tell him no and deep down in a secret, disgustingly, dirty way that was a no, no. He never wanted to say no. He wanted Harry for himself, he didn't want anyone else to touch him—he didn't even want anyone to hug him for that matter.

But could he guiltlessly grant Harry's wish? Could he take Harry and never return him?

Yes, yes he could.

Sirius couldn't find a way to take his eyes off Harry at all that morning. They were downstairs and the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus were conversing.

Harry was quietly listening and he moved so seamlessly through the kitchen. He was wearing tight-fitting slacks that hugged his hips and that arse that Sirius was so close to owning for good. He watched Harry from over his coffee cup, a silk, green, mesh shirt clung to his thin form, and he laughed furiously when Bill winked his way.

Sirius scowled inwardly, feeling rather possessive and needy.

Harry's hair lay against his back in silk folds and when you pushed his hair out of the way you'd see a silver lightning bolt that he, Sirius had put in for him.

The sixteen-year-old grabbed a bowl of cold cereal, came over to him, and smiled sweetly before easing down into his seat.

Sirius almost laughed out loud when Harry winced minimally. What he wouldn't give to grab Harry by the shirt and thrust his tongue back down his throat. He shook his head visibly. It really wasn't a normal thing to lust after one's godson. But it was more than that; it was a need to keep him close.

He hated Hogwarts in that instant. How dare that fucking school take what was his!

Harry was trying not to smile too widely as he half-listened to Ron talk about something—what it was, he couldn't remember. But he felt those intense deep-set, gray eyes watch his every move. Sirius loved Harry, and it wasn't just about lust.

Lust didn't call upon the possessive side in a time of need. No, only love did such. Lust called upon the eyes and then the hands that led the lust to its final destination. Love called the possessive side to bind what it wanted to the love.

Harry's logic was twisted but he enjoyed it. Sirius was not his godfather; he was a man that Harry had fallen in love with because he was the only man who had ever loved him for Harry and no other reason. Sirius had loved him before he was born, before he was named.

He was the only man that could ever truly understand his pain and loneliness. That's why he needed Sirius and it was a huge bonus that the man was too fucking sexy for his own damn good. Thirty-six in age be damned.

Age meant absolutely fucking nothing.

"Right Harry?"

Harry blinked and stared at his ginger-haired friend curiously.

"Right, Ron," he said hastily when he heard Sirius chuckle.

"So you agree that the Chudley Cannons will finally have a good year," Sirius said, gray eyes twinkling.

Harry grimaced. Not really. "Er—yeah, might as well be their turn to shine orange." He had no idea what else to say. He hated the Chudley Cannons if only because of the color itself. But he'd never tell Ron that.

Sirius burst out laughing getting everyone's attention.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Har har," he said whacking the man in the arm and sidling up closer until their arms were touching. It was his only way to get closer without people staring oddly at them.

"What's so funny? The Cannons are wicked!"

"Mhmm," Sirius hummed. "I may have been in Azkaban all this time but I know very well the Cannons will never beat the Magpies, not that I like them either."

"The Magpies are awesome!" Ginny declared.

"Too many women," he said with a frown.

Harry snickered. "Well, I'll support Puddlemere United simply because of my old friend Oliver."

"Hmph, they're not bad!" Ron grumbled. "But I still like the Cannons!"

"Like them all you want, I agreed with you."

Sirius snorted. "Only because you were off in the clouds," he murmured so low that only the werewolf in the room caught it.

Harry elbowed Sirius in the ribs causing an 'oomph'. "What's that Siri?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing." He winced aware of the young man's elbow being rather bony.

"S'what I thought."

Would it be suspicious if he started playing with Harry's hair or put his arm around his shoulder? Sirius wondered when Harry placed the spoon of cereal to his mouth. Automatically he took it in his mouth.

"Hmm… I prefer hot cereal," he said as neutrally as he could.

Harry snickered and went back to eating from the same spoon. No one seemed to notice or care, perhaps they thought it was a fatherly/son thing to do? Sirius wanted to scowl. There was nothing fatherly about the way Sirius felt, especially not about Harry.

Finishing his coffee, he paused completely when Harry sucked the spoon clean of its milk, sending Sirius into intense waves of desire.

He snarled lightly under his breath enough to get Harry's attention causing the sixteen-year-old to grin slyly behind his spoon.

Sirius couldn't help but wonder briefly if anyone would miss them if they were to take back off upstairs.

There was a clearing of throats, and Sirius swiveled around to look at Remus and almost pinked when he realized the brown-headed wolf was perhaps the most perceptive man he'd ever met. Their eyes met and Remus arched an inquiring brow, while Sirius quickly turned away.

No one else seemed to notice—everyone was doing their own thing except Remus who seemed to have been watching them.

"Sirius, can I talk to you upstairs?" Remus asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure mate," Sirius said trying to hide his nerves as he placed his empty cup down and stood.

Harry peered up at him and when Sirius' gaze locked on him, he began to swim in those jewel-like depths. He smiled affectionately and allowed a hand to briefly card through the soft hair, tips brushing across his bare neck before following his wolf friend out of the kitchen.

When they appeared in the drawing room, Remus tapped every portrait, Stunning and Silencing them completely before doing the same to the door itself.

"Harry smells of you, Sirius," Remus said evenly.

"So? I hug him all the time is that so bad?" Sirius asked not yet moving onto the defense. He didn't want to alert Remus in case it was a false alarm, but his mind already knew that Remus knew.

"I don't think hugging him would cause the scent of your seed to be on him."

Sirius briefly closed his eyes at the tight voice that spoke to him. Of course, Remus' werewolf would have sensed Harry.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to explain to me, before I rip your throat out," Remus said pleasantly.

Turning away from his friend, he opened his eyes and stared straight ahead at the disgusting, purple drape. "I love Harry and it's not a fatherly love, Remus. There's nothing fatherly about what we've done together."

Remus took in a breath. "What does Harry say to this?"

Sirius laughed quietly. "He's the one who jumped me and I can't say no."

"Why not?"

"I can't say no to Harry," he answered. "It's as simple as that, Remus. I can't say no and I won't. He wants me whether it's wrong or right; he wants me and I want him just as much. I don't want anyone else to touch him or have him. I want him, for myself. I know it's wrong in everyone else's eyes but Harry pointed something out to me last night," he said with a half smile. "Is it right for Harry to live in an abusive Muggle home when one of us could have given him a loving home? Is it right for Harry, a sixteen-year-old to fight Voldemort on Dumbledore's orders? Is it wrong to love him and want to protect him? By me—even though I am technically his designated godfather—a godfather who's never been around him. I can't justify what I'm doing but I'm not going to stop, unless Harry asks me to." When he turned back around, he saw Remus standing there, his expression rather blank but his eyes were curious.

"You don't care that he's James Potter's son?"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "No," he answered blithely, "I don't. I could care less. It's not what James would want—he's dead. It's what Harry wants that matters. Harry spends his time catering to the world, what about those who should be catering to him?"

Remus tilted his head forward. "That's true. I don't know about this, Sirius. Things could go wrong. People could take steps to separate you if they found out."

"I'm aware of that Remus, why do you think I've been meticulous? I'm afraid to even hug him without someone noticing something deeper than the hug itself."

"I only noticed because I smelled you inside of him and I smelled him all over you. So long as you don't molest him in front of everyone and stick your tongue down his throat I think you can keep cover."

"Don't tempt me," Sirius muttered shifting from one foot to the other. "It's likely to wind up happening!"

Remus shook his head. "I really, really, don't know about this," he commented not for the first time. "Do I condone this and encourage it?"

"Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Perhaps I should," Remus said with a nod. "It's not that I don't trust you Sirius, it's just he's so young… and he's—"

"I'm aware of his age, believe me, I've bounced the idea back and forth and I'm also aware of his bloodline. It was rather established when I saw him come out of Lily all bloodied and purple."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Crude much."

Sirius shrugged. "Your fault for commenting on his bloodline." He smirked as Remus shook his head, he was trying not to laugh, but Sirius knew he had him. "I'll get Harry."

Sirius found Harry shaking his head at Hermione. "I've already done it!" he insisted pushing the books away. "I did my Transfiguration the other night, Siri helped."

Her mouth opened. "B-but..."

"He's right, I helped him," he said stepping up behind Harry whose eyes lit up. "I may have failed History of Magic due to the snoring I did but in Transfiguration I excelled faster than James Potter."

Harry laughed and peered up at him. "Alright Siri?"

"Perfect, Remus wants to talk to you," he said squeezing his small shoulders with affection.

Harry pierced him with a stare and Sirius inclined his head a fraction to relate that Remus knew. "Alright," he said sliding up from the table.

Harry wanted to scowl. Did Remus really have to butt in? He loved the wolf very much but why couldn't he do something without being questioned every time he turned around?

He found Remus sitting in an old armchair. He beamed when he saw Harry.

"Harry!"

"Remus," Harry said closing the drawing room door. The man before him patted the footrest in front of him and Harry was quick to take up seat. "Watchya want?" He tried to sound casual, while reigning in his frustrations.

"You and Sirius," Remus said softly, "explain to me Harry."

Harry sighed and leaned up, draping his arms across his knees. "What's there to explain? I want him."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It does Harry! You're only sixteen."

"Oh, so I can kill at sixteen but having sex is a fucking no, no right?" he spat before he could hold it in. Blame it on his Gryffindor tendencies but damn he was tired of answering to people. "I'm allowed to do what everyone else fucking wants me to do but if I want to do something I get questioned!"

Remus sighed. "I don't mean it like that, Harry. You know Sirius is your godfather—"

"I can give a shit less what people think he is to me! All I care about is that he's mine; only I can have him, and no one else can touch him. He's my Siri! Why do I have to answer to everyone's stupid petty questions?" It seemed to him that it was an endless repetition. The same question he threw back and he got nowhere. It wasn't fair.

"I'm not everyone, I'm trying to decide whether or not to support you, Harry. It's hard for me considering you're my best friend's son!"

"I'm more than James Potter's kid you know!" he growled. "I'm tired of people making that connection, everyone throwing a dead man into my damn face!"

Remus stared at him in shock.

"First Dumbledore, then Snape, and now you!" Harry snapped. "I'm Harry Potter, not James Potter. I'm sixteen years old and I want Sirius, I can give a shit less about age, it means nothing. I want Sirius, why can't I have what I want?" he asked desperately. "Why must I make everyone else's lives easier and happier but I must be miserable until I die? I must be alone—"

"I never said that—"

"It's implied!" Harry snapped. "Sirius is the only one who can ever know what it's like to be imprisoned! To be abused and alone, with a family who hated his guts because of what he was. The world turning their backs on him around every corner!" He was up and he turned away to hide the frantic tears. Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry decided to make it very clear. "Sirius is mine. I don't want anyone else to have him. I don't want anyone to even touch him! They don't deserve to touch him. He's the one thing I want and nothing else. If this entire world crashed and burned with everyone in it, fine by me, just leave me Sirius and I'll be damn happy."

"Wow," Remus said in shock. "I'm sorry cub, I'm not trying to be like everyone else. Hell, if I were everyone else I'd have spoken aloud about you two. I'd have made my protests well known. I love you both—you, Harry, like my son and Sirius like my brother. So yes, it's hard for me to see you with someone my age, when I look at you as my child. My cub."

"I love Sirius."

"I know and he loves you," said Remus factually. "I'm aware of that now. All I smelled on you Harry was his seed, I got confused, and rather angry, I thought he might have done something."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Remus. "Sirius would never do anything I didn't want. I'm the one who came onto him. I'm the one who kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. I'm the one who asked him to fuck me."

Remus flinched at the words. "You both have to use such harshness?" he asked weakly.

"It's the truth."

"Good Merlin!" Remus said, horrified. "I think you've been around each other a little too long."

"I hope I'm around him forever."

"People will fly off the handle at this," Remus said softly. "They'll do anything to separate you."

Harry frowned. "Then they'll be disappointed wouldn't they?"

"It's not that easy, Harry. Sirius only just became free—Dumbledore will have a fit if he knows you're sleeping with him."

"What's it matter? I've already done his bidding! I got rid of that snake, what else does he have left to command of me?"

"That's true, but Dumbledore has this little problem where he believes he knows what's best for everyone and he takes it too far at times."

Harry ground his teeth. "If anyone tears me away from Sirius, they will see a side of me they wished they never saw—I would kill for Sirius!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Wow, just be careful, Harry. Please, not with Sirius but I mean with others who find out. You will be walking a very thin line. Most people will believe it's immoral. They will attempt to separate you by legal and illegal means. They will do anything—even your friends if they truly believe that they are doing what's best for you."

"Wouldn't it bite the big one if the Boy-Who-Lived up and disappeared to America? Now that Voldemort is out of the way, what's to stop me?" Harry asked casually.

Remus sighed. "It would—would you do that?"

"If they threatened Sirius and I?" Harry smirked. "I might fly off the handle rashly but I'm also part Slytherin, Remus. I have self-preservation when someone's worth it and Sirius is worth everything I am. All I want is Sirius out of it."

"You have my word I'll back you one hundred percent. No matter what. I love you and Sirius. You are the two that really matter to me. You're the ones that I wanted to see come out of this war alive and happy. Just remember to be careful." Remus hugged Harry who smiled weakly against his shoulder.

"I'll try Remus but I'm a Gryffindor, I don't know the meaning of the word careful."

Remus chuckled loudly. "True—you really don't."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Smart arse."

Remus let the silencers fall from the room and they walked out to see Sirius leaning against the wall.

Harry beamed and circled his arms around the man. Sirius reacted instantly, his eyes on Remus who smiled.

"Good luck you two," he said earnestly. "I apologize Sirius."

"It's alright, I'd have done the same if the roles were reversed," he said as Harry shifted and pressed his back against Sirius' chest.

It occurred to Remus that the two fit strangely well. Harry was five foot six at best and Sirius was hardly six foot. Black on black, gray on green.

They were happy, Remus thought to himself just looking at the two together.

Remus' gave a calm nod and quietly walked away.

* * *

A/N: If you somehow recognize my style.** Please be careful who you spread it too.** I'm not being paranoid when I say that I actually have a real life stalker. (Someone I truly know and have met in person) who won't leave me alone. There should be more from me soon and perhaps some you may even recognize.


End file.
